'N'gwe Sbe'rande
Based on Esperanto; Extension of Dolgopolsky’s Nostratic1, modernized Restored prehistoric language to restore the bonds among us human beings. “Facing a language you don't know is like returning to your infancy when your mother tongue used to be a foreign language to you” -Munia Khan “Imagine all the people, living life in peace.”- John Lennon Introduction: I noticed many similarities between languages in my exploration of world culture. From these, and with the aid of Dolgopolsky’s Nostratic Dictionary, Google Translate, and various (modern) foreign language dictionaries, I have attempted to reconstruct the prehistoric language using only phonetic patterns. They are generally reversed to Proto-Indo-European, Polynesian, and Modern Standard Chinese (among others) in Labioplosive Pairs but align with most other languages. It is important to remember that this reconstruction, like any attempt to find such a long lost language, has its flaws. Moreover, I am only an amateur. Though it may not be completely correct, we may use it like Esperanto. Disclaimer: Scientists have recently found sound-meaning similarities in languages around the world. This could either support or severely detract from this proposal. Classification and Dialects If the hypothesis is true, then all languages would be dialects. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Plurals: add “-e” to end of noun Directional Prepositional: add “-aś” or “-gá” to end for departing, “-m” for approaching (also for subject) Interior: “-(j)n” (in), “-e” (possessive), or “-a” for interior positior Surfactive: “-ó” (of), for surfactive position; Literary Possesive (to oneself): add “-m” Adding “-r-” forms or reinforces nouns Personal Pronouns Singular Plural ' ' *(j)aqw is a word for “I” all around the world. See PIE *(j)égh(ó), Proto-Yeneisian *‘azh, Guerrero Amuzgo ja, Proto-Austronesian *(i-)aku, Igbo a, etc. * “m’ne” or “nge” as first person pronoun is also found just about everywhere. **Sy- for 3rd person proximal/reflexive also supported by Zh. 斯 si1 (now mostly obsolete) ***ill->ng- before “e-type” vowels especially in third-person pronouns as found in many branches of human language today; possibly not an actual etymon but merely apparent. Verbs Verb Conjugations- example verb(s): ‘(j)sttj/byttj=to be -ttj=Infinitive, -e=Imperative Otherwise: Root+(Tense)+Pronoun Root+(-e for plural) -léo-=active past, -d-=passive past, -d=past participle -éu-=future -y-=phonetic infix in conjugation (no meaning) Active Past ' ' Present ' ' Future Causative by lengthening most stressed vowel then conjugating ' ' Adjectives agreed but Adverbs didn’t (always neuter/inanimate singular form). Syntax Pragmatic Word Order Lexicon Numbers ‘Y(n), Bdy/Tulqa/Ádr- (Other), Tlayat’, Ḱwádz, Ngym, Lleug, Sgheṕah, Vá, Gyl, Fhzhr’/Bdy Ḱumoe (Two hands) Yes or No ‘Aj uwhr Ne Dictionary (Certain Words: Original/Plosive Reversed) Notes: within labioplosive pairs, use all the first or second versions as shown in this document. Do not mix different stages/dialects of the Ancient Language unless indicated. The first one aligns with most languages and is the original; the second one aligns with Indo-European and Polynesian, among other branches. (?) indicates an uncertain root. ‘Agz/‘Akz- to break, to ply, to chisel (En. axe, hack; PA *ʔaza-l, to break) Agwa/Akwa- water (See Africa, Europe, Asia, Polynesia, Americas, omnipresent) ‘Auo- Wind, Breeze Áł- Beside(s) (original sense), by, next to; (in descendant lgs.) other (than), but Cf. Indo-European All-, Chinese 挨, Polynesian ala Ákú(d)e- Sharp, Accurate Ákúde/-te/-m’n Stone Álsh- Again, Also ‘Anā- On (Shortened to Nā in most descendent languages, c.f. PIE anà; Polynesian (a)nā, there, on; ) Bādt́j/Pātt́j- To collapse, fall Bālt́j/Pālt́j- To fall (Derivative of below) Bāle/Pāle- Waterfalls, cliffs Bam~Ban/Pam~Pan- sail; possibly homophone or related to “slice” words (Chinese 帆) Beyht́j- To adore, sing, praise Bh- “Reflective” root Bhallg/Bhallk - Shiny, White (var. Of below?) Bhelle- Shiny, White (These two roots produced bel-, vell-, valk-, and 白) Bhellga- Falcon (?) Bhúlla- Flower Bheud- beat related *bʰiw~bʰil- to blow or boil Bhrakttj- to break Bhrake- Upper (lit. Short) Arm (c.f. Brachium, 膊 (phag/bo(k)/pok)) Bhyt́j- to be (or possibly to bud in context) Bhenú- material (descendants physical (pheno) and homeland (benua)) Bhy- being, body (Mainly used as bē in Africa) Bhinxotj- to bind, fasten (From bind, Hadza binxo to carry kills under one’s belt) Biykkttj- to hew, cut out, write, paint Bllylget́j/Pllylket́j- to follow (?) Bjegat́j/Pjekat́j- to piece together, compose Bongttj- to pound, collide, encounter, a time (onomatopoeia) Bólt́j/Pólt́j- to pound Bristtj- to push Brisde- near Búl(n)/Púl(n)- root for full, filled, to fullfill, satisfaction, annoyance Cánú- River Cunat́j- to hide, preserve Cyult́j- to tell Ćeś- stone https://www.indifferentlanguages.com/words/stone Ćran- through De- that, the Dagme/Takme- so much Dleyr/Tleyr- Thirst>Field>Earth (many examples in many languages) Dnau/Tnau- ship, canoe (synonym Hwaga) Dnúgda/Tnúkta- night Dzemn/Tzemn- time Erce- Earth Éjd(t́j)- And, aid, eat, edit Éry- River (?) Gá/Ká- towards Gát́j/Kát́j- to go (toward) (lit. to towards) Geum/Keum- With; following; like Gaug- high Guhín(g)a- Woman (compare kwina with wahine) Ghwruś- Across () Gjí/Kjí- ()’s, of () (See Sino-Tibetan, Early branches of Indo-European) Gneut́j-to know Ghwa- fruit; melon (possibly dscdt: Polynesian hua) Note: Short for Ghebh-a i.e. Gift (of the plant) (?): Ghebha>Ghbha>Ghwa G(r/w)jew/(-l)- curved, bended, domed (PIE kewk, Chinese 桥，翘) Gú(l)/Kú(l)- Cave Gwarttj- to guard Hógíttj- to return Hljopha- Love Hnaeh- name, call Hrig/Hrik- King, Noble, Command, Word etc. Hthyem- sky, heavens; (fig) day (c.f. PIE *djem, 天- OC *thin, Turkic Tengri, Etruscan Tin, possibly Proto-Malayo-Polynesian *qatuan.) Hiym- to copy, imitate; early sense to do (but quickly specialized) (?) (Yn)‘itno- Year ‘Itt́j- to go ‘Jeqs- Out of; from (=ex) Jéq’- I Jigt́j/Jikt́j- to throw ‘Jinna- impression, shadow ext. Spirit (印, genie) (?) Kuptj- to bend, compress; hop, jump; spring Kw(a)- Question/Indicative general/Attitude/Existential (C.f. Western Eurasian, Polynesian) -kwae- and (suffix) (to add; that which adds) Ḱaera- black, dark Ḱángt́j- to Sing Ḱébyl- head Ḱehe- whole Ḱende- City (See IE, Chinese 城 cheng1) Ḱjrthe- Heart Ḱót́a- castle, fort; (in some descendents) house Ḱut́j- to cut Lyumna/Lyuga- Bright, Light, Moon LLā- there LLéyttj- to lay or leave LLéy(sg/n)a- leaf Makde- eye (c.f. Zh/Ja 目, Poly. mata) Martj- to fight (for), defend Mángde- Mountain Márne- Sea Meg(sg)t́j- to mix Merttj- to see, (extension) to be harmonious Mero- part Meuś(e)- Moist, Mist, Must (smell) Mékh- great Mékhna- power, supernatural power, the Force Mékht́j- to be able to Minsa- Moon Mist́j- to measure Mjale- Good/beautiful; small (homophones; hey cat?) mal; 妙, 渺 (miao) Mneuj- many, crowded, very M’nt́j- to remain Mpas/Mbas- But, objection, of course Mpál- pain, evil ‘Mrg(e)- Dark(ness) Me’wrśa- Net (?) Modu- Moat; mud; island (Character would be ◎) (?) Mut́j- to die Munt́j- to see (望, mua) Myne- Dream/Vision (c.f. 梦 mungs>meng (Zh.), ime>yume (Ja.), Polynesian moe) Mynda- Mind (that which sees/dreams) Ná~Nó- Now ‘N‘gwe- Language c.f. IE Dngwés/-k, Old Chinese *ŋaʔ, *ŋas, Nǁŋǃke ǁŋǃke, Hadza -ne, Poly. reo Nzá®a- Dawn (Compare Sl. Zar, Zor, with East Asian nzjaw (Zh. Zao)) Nybh(n)o- Cloud Ojw(n)e- Bulge>Eye- Cf PAA Ayin, PIE ‘ekw Ojw(n)’ttj- to love (from above?) Phágtj- to attack, esp. To descend on, and then eat (Poly. pao, Zh. 扑, possibly Gr. phagos if current etymology is disregarded) (dubious) ‘Phó- Dark Phlútj- to blow Phlúga- wind (?) P’er- to pierce P’ran- soldier P’ranettj- to fight Príłt́j - to shine Príłangde/-te - Brilliant Qaere- dark, black Qepht́j- to give Qlé’s(n)e- beautiful, handsome; fair, good c.f. Zulu -hlana; Indo-European kr(a)ehs(-n)-; Afro-Asiatic Q-s-n-, H-s-n- Qlí- Creek, water (?) (cf Creek, O.C. of 河) Qojqt́j- to shine Qojqda/-ta- star Qway’t́j-to live Qway’da/-ta- life Qy’ung- young Qwrt́j- To rotate, to turn Raha- Sun ‘Rayt́j- to rise ‘Rayo (possibly Raho?)- Morning Riwt́j- to flow Riwra- River ‘Rleut(n)- People Řt́j- to rotate Saha (Sana)- Sand (See Sino-Tibetan (s/z)a (Zh. 沙 s(h)a1), Ar. Sahara, Eng. Sand, Ja. Suna) Sat́(e)- Now Seygt́j/Seykt́j- to drain, to dry up (c.f. siccus<*seyk, 澌 si1<*ses) Seygs/Seyks- dry Ex. Seygnuś- dryness Sghrya- Joy Sitt́j- to sit Sjajt́j (Śajt́j)- to shine (on) Sjnme- only, simply Sy- oneself Syhe- sour Syul- ground, seat, base (Latin solum, Chinese 座 zuo4) Sdé(ng)t́j/Sté(ng)t́j- to stand Sdéra/Stéra- Star Śbrekat́j/Śpregat́j- to speak Śdwrttj- to stir Śdwr- issue, problem, (less seriously) thing Śgwrt́j/Śkwrt́j- to turn Śwrt́j- To speak Tat́j/Dat́j- to give Tau/Dau- bull Tha’a(n)/Dha’a(n)- man; human (See Grk. Demos, demo-; Poly. Taane; Dene Dene; !xoo Ta’a) T’hápa- cover; clothes Thél(h)- Stem for “wide; to open” (See Swahili tele (abundant); Samoan tele (big); PIE *dʰelh₁-, to widen, depart, dscdts. Albanian dal, leave; A. Greek Thallo-; to grow, thrive; Welsh deillio, to derive) Thoy- too, overly Tlkwtj- to talk Tníd/Dnít- under, bottom, etc. cf. Eng. underneath; Slc. Dne; Ch./Zh. 底 /(t>d)i:ʔ/, tone 3, PY dǐ Tnúgú- land, soil (retraced from Poly. Nuku and Zh. 土) Tót(m)- tribe, clan; all, every Turi/Duri- Tough, hard T́énk- to touch, aim Þa’e- sea (?) Þulne- Sun (South) Véghtet́j- To see, look Venttj/Fenttj- Fin(ish) Whatittj- to go Whegl- wave Whéy- Bended, Crooked Whúletj- to desire ' ' Modern Innovations and Guesses (Compounds) Shg(n)eanga- Science Nebhy- Nobody Dhjensgraebre- Skyscraper Defeklattj- to reveal Example text Jagh raḱerléom ḱē dyngwē. I recreated this language.